Obsesión
by Amanecer tras el Acantilado
Summary: El gran Káiser es secuestrado sin dejar rastro. Los hechos no apuntan en nadie en concreto y la única pista que queda es un lazo púrpura en la escena del crimen. ¿Volverá el mundo a ver a Schneider hijo... vivo? Contiene malas palabras
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer. **Karl Heinz Schneide es propiedad de Yōichi Takahashi. Giselle B. Spandau pertenece a Amanecer tras el Acantilado. La imagen usada se titula "Obsesion" y pertenece a Javi_SuperStar (DA).

**Summary. **El gran Káiser es secuestrado sin dejar rastro. Los hechos no apuntan en nadie en concreto y la única pista que queda es un lazo púrpura en la escena del crimen. ¿Volverá el mundo a ver a Schneider hijo... vivo?

**N/A. **Giselle Spandau es un personaje que padece, de forma muy leve y poco acentuada, el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. De la misma forma que alguien puede ser un obseso de la higiene, esta joven tiene su foco centrado en el personaje ficticio creado por Y.T., Schneider.

* * *

Mi nombre es Giselle Barbara Spandau y tengo dieciocho años. Vivo en Berlín, Alemania, en el distrito económico número cinco: Spandau. De allí viene mi apellido. Y de allí viene toda mi familia desde el inicio de los tiempos. Actualmente estoy estudiando criminología y me agrada mucho, este primer curso. Soy una hija ejemplar y perfecta, según mis padres. Pero yo sabía que me faltaba algo y ese algo lo encontré hace unos tres años, cuando empecé a interesarme por el Emperador Alemán Karl Heinz Schneider.

Nos conocimos en uno de sus partidos contra el Hamburgo y a pesar de la gran afluencia de gente que había, yo sé que él me dedicó aquella sonrisa tras su primer gol en casi el último minuto. Desde aquel entonces, me uní a su club de fans internacional, nacional y comarcal. Gracias a mis esfuerzos —y todo sea dicho, al dinero de mis padres— he logrado ascender hasta ser un miembro VIP en el club internacional, vicepresidenta en el nacional y presidenta del comarcal, el de Berlín. Estoy muy orgullosa de mis logros. Y ahora es hora de que él me lo recompense.

Sé que le gusto, aún cuando mi interés por el fútbol, su mayor pasión, es nulo. Sé que nota mi presencia en cada partido en el que le acompaño desde las gradas. Sé que, entre todas las fans que pueda tener, soy yo su trofeo y victoria a perseguir. Sé que sin mí, él no se siente incompleto. Por eso voy a dar yo el primer paso, sabiendo lo tímido que puede llegar a ser. Soy tan feliz de saber que pronto el gran Káiser y yo estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estoy sentada en mi mesa en el Departamento de la Policía Alemana, en Berlín. En mi mesa yacen miles de papeles que he de rellenar porque son declaraciones del último caso que mis compañeros y yo hemos cerrado. De pronto suena el teléfono.

Ring.

"¿Algún policia solicitando la ayuda del departamento?"

Ring.

"¿Un caso de asesinato múltiple?"

Ring.

"Espero que no sea que una abuela ha perdido a su gato..."

Ring.

—¡¿Quiere alguien coger el puto teléfono mientras acabo con el jodido papeleo?! —grito, a todo pulmón, viendo que nadie pone fin a mis cavilaciones internas cogiendo el teléfono; mientras sigo rellenando el informe sobre el doble homicidio de la semana pasada. Al parecer funciona, ya que Simons corre a descolgar el aparato y acabar con mi mal humor— Gracias —farfullo, sin levantar la vista del papel.

Oigo el murmullo de Simons, quien parece estar atónito ante la noticia que le han dado. ¿Qué puede ser tan impresionante como para superar el demente violador de hace tres años? Parece estar escribiendo algo en un papel, muy rápido, mientras López se acerca a curiosear. Levanto la vista de mi trabajo y los miro a ambos, con expresión indagadora. Parecen notar mi mirada, por lo que López se acerca a mí y me tiende el papel en el que Simons ha garbateado con su letra casi ilegible algo. "Karl Heinz Schneider, desaparecido. Hotel Radisson." Alzo las cejas, cuestionando la veracidad de la llamada.

—Sí, es cierto —responde Simons, quien al parecer ha terminado con la llamada— Desapareció ayer por la noche, sin dejar rastro. Se cree que ha sido secuestrado, a pesar de que no había signos de pelea o de resistencia.

Antes de que pueda responder o añadir algo, sale el jefe del departamento; con evidente mal humor. Supongo que más nos vale resolver este caso con la mayor discreción, aún a pesar de que la premsa se acabará enterando cuando el lunes falte al entrenamiento... Me imagino las miles de excusas que pondrán antes de que los medios lleguen a la conclusión de que el Káiser ya no está en su lugar y llego a la conclusión de que hubiera preferido que este caso se quedara en otro departamento. No por nada, simplemente porque no me dedico a los secuestros, sino a los homicidios.

—Deja eso —ordena el jefe inmediatamente. Asiento y recojo los papeles— El caso de Schneider debe quedar en la más estricta confidencialidad y debe ser resuelto en la mayor brevedad. Tenéis todos los recuersos que necesitéis, pero repito: Daros prisa en resolverlo. No solo no conocemos su paredero, tampoco su secuestrador.

—Déjelo en nuestras manos, señor —respondo rápidamente. El jefe asiente y se marcha camino a su despacho, a terminar mi papeleo, seguramente. Cojo mi chaqueta y miro a Simons y López. Es hora de volver a la calle— Simons, conmigo al lugar de los hechos. López, pide una órden y registra las cámaras de seguridad. Empieza por la habitación en la que Schneider se alojaba y luego ve planta por planta. Por algún lado tuvo que salir, si es que no sigue en el hotel.

Ambos asienten. Cojen sus placas, al igual que yo, y nos dirigimos al lugar de los hechos. Otro caso más para mi equipo. No puedo creer que, tras cinco años, sigamos juntos a pesar de las múltiples opciones a ascender que han tenido este par. Son buenos polis, me alegro que estén en mi equipo. Por suerte, nadie ha abierto la boca aún y el lugar de los hechos está vacío de reporteros. Entramos en el hotel con total normalidad, como si fuéramos civiles más. López se dirije a la sala de control del edificio y Simons y yo cojemos el ascensor, hasta la quincena planta, lugar en la que los chicos del equipo se alojaban.

—Agente Tessa Writhe y el agente Ilhani Simons —me identifico ante el policia que tiene la zona acordonada— Venimos por el caso del secuestro.

El policia nos deja pasar y accedemos a la habitación 1512. El lugar está impecable. Pareciera como si las señoras de la limpieza hubieran puesto todo su empeño en limpiar, aunque claro, el partido del Bayern Munic contra el Berlín FC no ha terminado hasta las diez y, tomando en cuenta la conglomeración de gente, probablemente Schneider no hubiera llegado hasta su habitación sobre la medianoche. El entrenador, Schneider padre, un hombre duro y disciplinado, ha contado a la policia que la celebración de victoria se ha aplazado hasta llegar de vuelta a Munic, por motivos de seguridad. Repaso el informe que da dicha información. Al parecer, Schneider hijo llegó solo a la habitación y debido a que la planta quince era exclusiva del Bayern Munic, había sido innecesario que los guardaespaldas subieran con él.

—¿Algo interesante, Simons? —pregunto, al ver cómo se interesa por algo que hay detrás del mueble de la televisión. Parece que ha encontrado algo y me hace señas para que vaya a verlo— ¿Un lazo púrpura? —digo extrañada mientras lo cojo con mis manos enfundadas en guantes de látex— Parece de una mujer...

—Sí, aunque, ¿qué hace aquí? —se pregunta Simons mientras revisa lo que parece el historial de limpieza— Las señoras de la limpieza lo han puesto todo patas arriba para limpiar cualquier rastro que hubiera podido quedar.

—Llama a López y pídele que busque los antiguos huéspedes de la 1512 en un plazo de dos meses, centrándose en mujeres y niñas.

—Sí, Tessa —responde el hombre, buscando su móbil. Aunque antes parece que le suena a él y lo coje rápidamente— Simons. [...] Ah... [...] ¿Nadie? [...] No es posible. [...] Tessa quiere que busques los antiguos huépedes, mándame la lista. [...] De acuerdo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto con una ceja alzada, esperando la corriente de información. Simons me informa que nadie, salvo el equipo de limpieza, ha tenido acceso a esta sección desde hace dos días. Solo se ha podido ver a Deuter Miller en una ocasión con una mujer que, tras entrar y pasar la noche hace dos días, se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que entró. Ni sospechoso, ni el plan del secuestrador... nada. No tenemos nada salvo un lazo de mujer que podría ser de otro huésped. ¿Cómo porras ha entrado aquí el secuestrador? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo ha salido cargada con un hombre sin ser detectada? Simons espera otra orden, que no llega de mis labios. No tengo idea de por donde empezar— Vamos a interrogar a sus compañeros por si alguno lo ha notado extraño. Céntrate en si consumía drogas, quizás hemos dado demasiado pronto por sentado que le han raptado. Vamos.

Simons asiente y se dispersa, al igual que yo. Voy a arrojar algo de luz a este caso a la de ya.

* * *

**N/A.** Tessa Wright, Ilhani Simons y el agente López son creaciones de Amanecer tras el Acantilado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

El cielo nublado me devuelve una triste y depresiva mirada. Sigo sin entender cómo es que papá quiere seguir pasando las vacaciones en la casa de campo, perdida y alejada y apartada de la mano de Dios. ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en cortar madera, limpiar el jardín de malas hierbas y no tener señal de móbil? Soy chica de ciudad, una urbanita en toda regla. Bajo la cabeza y la sacudo, intentando despertarme del mal sueño de cada año.

—Katarina —me digo a mi misma, en un murmullo— Respira hondo y piensa que la tortura acaba en un mes... —aunque mi intento se queda en fallido, pues verme a mí misma un mes, sobreviviendo a base de comida enlatada, me hace tener un horrible escalofrío.

Hace más de doce años que mi familia compró los terrenos sobre los cuales asentamos una bonita casa de granja, con la intención de ir a pasar los veranos. Las colinas llenas de trigo ahora crecido, los verdes prados de las montañas de más allá, el siempre tan natural sonido de un riachuelo pasando a unos metros de por aquí y la falta total de cobertura son los elementos claves por los cuales mis padres escogieron este "idílico" lugar. Pasé muchos buenos momentos aquí, pero también es un triste recuerdo de mi madre, mujer valiente y fuerte que murió hace cinco años. Siempre me pregunto por qué seguimos viniendo a este lugar y aún no lo hemos vendido...

—¡Kat, vigila a Scott, que se nos pierde! —ordena mi padre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No voy a perseguir a mi propio perro. Creo que me tiene suficiente lealtad como para acudir a mí. Me limito a silbar una conocida melodía y veo que entre unos arbustos aparece un labrador blanco lleno de barro. Bufo. Voy a tener que darle una buena ducha si quiero que entre en casa esta noche.

—Scott, aquí —digo, alzando la mano. Mi perro viene a trote y se deja acariciar, aunque me lo pienso dos veces si merece la pena acabar llena de barro. Me fijo en que lleva algo púrpura en la boca. ¿Qué será? Le cojo del cuello y le ordeno que de quede quieto mientras intento arrancárselo de los dientes, cosa que tras mucho forcejeo consigo. Observo la cinta con curiosidad. Es bonita, de tela resistente y parece que a alguien se le ha enganchado en una rama de algún arbusto. Veré si hay rastro de persona viviente, aunque lo dudo— Scott, llévame donde has encontrado esto.

Tras comprenderlo, Scott se lanza a la carrera y me lleva a unos metros más allá, justo al borde de nuestra finca y que está vallado —o estaba, ya que al parecer un perro (seguramente el mío) ha abierto un boquete en la valla— hay más ropa. Veo una chaqueta de deportes, del Bayern Munich, y una camisa del mismo equipo. Algún hincha de Schneider, diría, ya que todo está relacionado con él, incluso la gorra que se han dejado. Me decido por llevármelo y tirarlo todo a la basura. A pesar de que el campo no me agrada, tampoco es motivo para dejar las cosas tiradas y no hacer nada.

Scott sigue avanzando, olisqueando entre las ramas. Le llamo, pero solo se queda allí plantado, ladrándome, pidiéndome que me acerque. Suspiro y le sigo, hasta llegar a su altura, cuando empieza a excavar en el suelo y saca a relucir parte de una puerta. No me sorprende, la verdad. Probablemente alguna casa estubiera allí construida y, al inicio de la guerra, fuera derribada, dejando el sótano sellado. No hay nada más que ver, así que me vuelvo a casa, no sin antes recoger las cosas del suelo. Y es entonces, cuando Scott se me vuelve loco y va a saludar a la chica que acaba de ponerse en nuestro campo de visión: Giselle.

—Hola chico, ¿qué tal? —saluda ella a Scott, dejándose lamer las manos— Hola Kat, cuánto tiempo —me saluda mientras se acerca para darme un abrazo.

—Qué tal, Gigi —pregunto aceptando su muestra de cariño. Giselle, podría decirse, es la dueña de todo campo que rodea a mi pedazo de tierra. La conozco desde hace muchos años; siempre hemos sido amigas de verano, aunque dejó de venir hace unos pocos años y le perdí la pista.

—Bien, bien —responde algo nerviosa sin quitar ojo a las prendas de ropa que llevo en brazos— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Ah, pues estaban aquí tiradas —comento a la par que me encojo de hombros— Voy a tirarlas a la basura para dejar el campo limpio... o al menos es lo que me enseñabas de peques.

—Sí... ja... —balbucea.

No sé por qué motivo, pero me siento muy incómoda. Giselle parece estar taladrándome con la mirada, queriendo hacerme trizas por algo que he dicho o hecho. Repaso mis palabras, pero no encuentro nada que pueda molestarla. Físicamente sigue siendo muy parecida a la última vez que la vi. Alta, esbelta y con una cara angelical. Quizás ahora cree que hay que destruir el campo...

—Bueno —empiezo a decir, tratando de diluir la tensión— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace al menos un par de años que no nos vemos, aunque te sigues viendo igual.

—Gracias, creo que ahora me preocupa envejecer —responde, con su típica sonrisa en la que saca a relucir una hilera de blancos dientes— Quiero construir una casa aquí y quería ver si tu padre está dispuesto a hacer un pequeño cambio. Le cedo terreno delante de la casa si él me cede unos pocos metros de aquí detrás.

—¿Ya no te gusta la casa de detrás de la colina?

—Sí, sí, pero prefiero abajo, ahora.

Asiento y pienso en lo que me ha dicho. Vaya caprichos que tiene la niña. La invito a pasar a casa y a verse con mi padre, cosa que acepta, aunque no antes sin hacerme una extraña petición.

—¿Te importa si me deshago yo de la ropa? —pide, aunque sin esperar respuesta, ya que prácticamente me la arranca de las manos— Es que formo parte de una ONG que da ropa a los pobres y creo que a alguien podría hacerle ilusión esta camisa.

Me limito a decir que sí, que no hay problema. Y a pesar de que todo parece de lo más normal en sus explicaciones, tengo la sensación de que Giselle hubiera preferido que mi padre y yo no nos encontráramos por las cercanías. A todo esto, no me doy cuenta de que Scott no nos ha seguido, por lo que deshago el camino hasta llegar en donde hemos encontrado las piezas de ropa. Scott está allí sentado, esperando que le haga caso, aunque no sé qué puede querer. Se dirige de nuevo hacia la entrada del sótano. Le ignoro. Si quiere jugar con una ardilla o cualquier animal, que lo haga él solito.

—Scott, ¿vienes? —pregunto ya dándome la vuelta y poniendo rumbo casa. Aunque se debate, al final cede y se vuelve conmigo. Veo que lleva algo en la boca, pero quizás en un palo que ha encontrado por allí. Este perro no aprende que los palos contienen astillas y que éstas se le clavan en las encías. Trato de quitárselo, pero se niega— Allá tú —le advierto.

Ha refrescado un poco, de mientras, por lo que tengo que abrazarme para proporcionarme algo de calor. Cuando vuelvo a casa, veo que Giselle ya no está. Mi padre me recibe con alegría, por lo que deduzco que sea cual sea el pacto con Gigi, éste le ha agradado. No tarda en contármelo, aunque primero quiere que me lave las manos y me siente en la mesa para comer juntos. Veo que sigue estando el plato de mamá y sé que, un año más, papá sigue sin superar la pérdida de su esposa. Me comporto como una persona decente y no quiero causarle problemas ya que ahora, al menos, parece contento.

—¡Los Spandau me dan una hectárea y doce mil euros por apenas siete metros de la parte trasera, Kat! —suelta notición. No puedo creer que alguien desembolse tanto dinero por un trozo de terreno tan pequeño. Giselle debe de estar realmente encaprichada con esa casita— He aceptado, por supuesto, es una gran oferta, y no nos afecta en nada.

—Claro, papá, lo que tú quieras...

La noche transcurre sin más problemas y no sé nada de Giselle al día siguiente. Lo que sí veo es que Scott acaba de morder la correa de un reloj. A punto estoy de poner grito en el cielo, pero cuando me acerco veo que no es ni de papá ni mío. Se lo arranco de los dientes y, aunque protesta, no le hago caso. Un reloj de la casa Omega. Scott ha destrozado un reloj que vale cerca de cinco mil euros. Aparte de esta barbaridad, quiero saber de donde lo ha sacado y, al preguntárlo, vuelve a ir hacia la zona de la puerta. ¿Acaso sería lo que ayer encontró por ahí? El reloj parece ser nuevo, por lo que me pregunto si habrá alguien viviendo allí abajo.

* * *

**N/A. **Katarina Schümbert es una creación de Amanecer tras el Acantilado.


End file.
